


Dancing to Magic

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Brainwashing, Fighting, Mad King Ryan, Magic, Ryan's twitch community - Freeform, here you go Tabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabi is known for her dancing. It is present in her personality and fighting. She proud to use these skills as a Vagabond. Nayr might just find a use for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing to Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next Nayr fic. This time Tabi is the victim. Hope you guys enjoy.

Tabi stretched her arms as she walked through town. It was a surprisingly peaceful day. She had just finished working for the day and was excited to see the Vagabonds at the tavern. She needed to relax after such a long day at work. Besides, they needed to discuss what to do about Nayr since he was apparently still in town and was now focused on attacking the Vagabonds. The attack on Jess and King was too close of a call. She grumbled in thought about the recent events until she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. There in the distance was Nayr walking in the opposite direction. She froze and watched him walk to whatever destination he had in mind. He was vulnerable. There was no way she couldn’t take this opportunity to take him out. She placed her hand on her dagger and started to follow him. 

He walked through town for what seemed like forever. Tabi kept her eye on him and the people around him. The further they went into town, the less people that surrounded them. She tightened her grip. She could almost grab him. Once there were barely any people around, she struck. She quickly ran towards Nayr and went to grab him. Her dagger was poised at his throat and had death in her eyes. The few people who witnessed this ran off. Nayr was chuckling. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t one of my brother’s little pets,” he said and Tabi tightened her grip. 

“I’m nobody’s pet. I’m just someone who’s really angry that you decided to harm some of her friends.” 

“Now, darling, I can’t keep track of all the people I’ve hurt. But I’ll assume you’re talking about those two weapon hungry friends of yours.” Tabi pressed the dagger into his throat and tightened her grip. 

“Their names are Jess and King, and I believe you’re forgetting one.” Nayr laughed. 

“Oh, you mean Fallz? You must forgive me. I’ve cast spells on her so many times I lost count. I’m pretty sure she has as well. She is my usually guinea pig.” She pressed the dagger harder. Blood started to decorate the blade. 

“This is how this is gonna work. I am going to beat you half to death and turn you over to the guards so when King Ryan returns, he will be able to figure out your punishment.” 

“So you mean to tell me my brother is currently not in the kingdom? Well, he just made things a little bit easier for me.” Nayr snapped his finger and shadows began to attack Tabi. She quickly jumped out of the way and cut the shadows in half. She went charging at Nayr, but he trapped her in another shadow. She growled. 

“Let me go!” she yelled.

“In due time. You’re currently very useful to me.” Nayr went to touch her forehead, but she was able to cut him with the dagger. He glared at her and had the shadow tighten their hold. “I swear my brother needs to learn how to train his dogs better.” He used his unwounded hand to place a spell on his captive. Tabi fought it for as long as she could by fighting the shadow’s hold. Her body eventually went lax and she stared blankly at the man before her. Nayr smirked. 

_“Now let’s go have a little fun, shall we? My little dancer...”_

 

==============

The tavern was filled with life as usual, but today there was band playing music. Everyone was dancing along and spreading the joy throughout the tavern. Though, it was odd that their famous dancing Vagabond wasn’t around. Cheryl looked towards Fallz. 

“Have you seen Tabi today?” she asked and Fallz shook her head. 

“Nope; she might still be working at the theater. I heard they were working on a huge play they plan to perform in the coming months for the king’s birthday.” 

“How in the world do you know that?” 

“I keep telling you guys that the people of this kingdom love to talk.” Cheryl laughed. 

“Alright; then I guess we’ll just have to dance for her.” 

“Oh no! I can’t dance. It’s the most pathetic thing ever.” 

“Aw come on!” 

“Nope!” 

Cheryl started to chase Fallz in an attempt to make her dance, but it was cut short by the door suddenly opening. There in the doorway stood Tabi. Cheryl smiled and ran over to her friend. 

 

“There you are. You’ve must have been pretty busy at the theater if you’re working this late. Are you in the mood to dance?” she asked but Tabi remained silent. She walked passed Cheryl and onto the dance floor. Everyone moved out of her way and watched. Tabi took a deep breath and started dancing. Everyone was captivated by her dance moves. Even the band that was playing. Her moves were filled with grace. It was as if the gods had blessed her with moves that could only be described as art. No one was able to look away, except for Cheryl. She knew something was wrong one Tabi didn’t greet any of them. Tabi was usually smiling and laughing every time she danced. This time, she had a very stoic look on her face. Cheryl’s eyes widened once she realized there was a knife in her hand. It was quickly thrown at Joe hitting him right in the shoulder, but he didn’t flinch. He was too engrossed in the dance. Cheryl ran up to Fallz. 

“Fallz, something’s wrong,” she said shaking the girl’s shoulder. But she too was engrossed in the dance. She cursed as Tabi threw another knife. This time hitting Bailey. Like Joe, they didn’t even flinch. This was going to turn really bad if she didn’t stop this now. 

“Hey, Cheryl, what’s going on?” Omega, a recent member of the Vagabonds, said walking up to her. Cheryl covered his eyes. 

“Do NOT look a Tabi. Something’s wrong. She’s dancing and throwing knives at the Vagabonds and they’re not reacting at all.” 

“What are you talking about?” Omega moved Cheryl's hand and then saw Tabi throw a knife into their witch, Azirella. His eyes widened. “You weren’t kidding.” 

“Wait, you’re not affected?!” 

“Let’s not focus on that and focus on how to stop this before all the Vagabonds end up dead.” 

“Right; they’re obviously under a spell, but how did we snap out of it before....” 

“King Ryan! Everyone snapped out of it once we heard King Ryan’s voice.” 

“But he’s not here!” Omega started to think. Tabi threw another knife and hit Jo in the process. Omega’s eyes widened. He cleared his throat. 

“My dear Vagabonds, I didn’t expect you to fall for another one of these spells,” he said in his best Ryan impression. Everything suddenly froze. Tabi stopped dancing and the music stopped playing. She held another knife in her hand and looked towards Omega. The Vagabonds snapped out of their trance and grimaced in pain for those who were stabbed. Cheryl looked to Omega. 

“H-How did you-?” 

“I’m good at a few impressions.” Fallz ran over to the two of them. 

“What happened?” she asked. 

“You were all in a trance and Tabi was throwing knives at all of you. No one was reacting it.” Fallz cursed. 

“This has to be Nayr again.” 

“Right you are Fallz. My, Isn’t that lovely little head of yours just filled with information,” Nayr said wrapping his arms around Fallz. Fallz gasped and pushed him off immediately. 

“What the hell did you do to Tabi?!” 

“Just a little brainwashing. She only listens to me now. _Tabitha, kill all the Vagabonds, but don’t touch Fallz. I still have use for her_ ,” he said. Tabi pulled out a sword and started to attack all the Vagabonds. Jess immediately interfered and pulled out her own sword. She blocked Tabi’s attack. 

“We snapped out of it, but why hasn’t Tabi?” she asked fending off the dancing fighter. 

“The spell on her must be stronger. Y-” Fallz started only for her mouth to be sealed shout. She panicked and looked to Nayr. 

“Now Now, don’t give away all my secrets. At least have dear Tabitha kill a few of your friends.” 

Jess was holding back, but Tabi clearly wasn’t. She was going for the kill with every attack. If she tried to completely forget about killing Jess and move on to someone else, Jess would remain an obstacle for her. As Tabi attacked Jess again, Cheryl couldn’t help but notice that her hands were shaking. 

 

“Guys, maybe Omega’s impersonation of Ryan wasn’t a total loss on Tabi. We might just need to push a little harder,” she said. Omega nodded. 

“I’ll give a try.” 

“Whatever you’re planning I suggest you do it now!” Jess said as she dodged another one of Tabi’s attacks. Omega stepped closer to Tabi. 

“Tabitha, I know you’re stronger than this snap out of this,” he said in his Ryan voice, but the girl kept fighting. “Tabitha!” he tried again, but she wouldn’t stopped. Instead, she began to attack Omega. He jumped out of the way. “It’s not working!” 

Cheryl bit her lip. How in the world were they going to save her? Nayr suddenly laughed. 

“As enjoyable as this is, I do need you all to die. _Tabitha, hurry up and finish her_ ,” he said. Tabi’s attacks became more intense. 

“Guys!” Jess said. Cheryl looked to Omega. 

“Laugh.” 

“What?” he said. 

“Just laugh like King Ryan. Do it!” Omega nodded and faced Nyar. 

“If you think you can defeat the Vagabonds with this trick, you’ve got another thing comin Muhahaha,” he laughed the best he could as Ryan. Nyar rolled his eyes. 

“Oh please, you all don’t stand a c-” 

A giggle filled the room. They looked to see Tabi had dropped her sword and was giggling like mad. Cheryl gave a sigh of relief. Nyar glared. 

_“Tabitha!”_

“It’s no use. Tabi can’t help but giggle when she hears the Mad King laugh,” Cheryl explained. Nyar growled and looked up only to see Tabitha charging at him. She swung her sword and managed to cut his leg. He glared as he jumped away. 

“This is far from over,” he said and vanished. Tabi cursed. 

“Dammit. He keeps running,” she said. Cheryl ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug she could muster. 

“I’m just glad you’re alright,” she said. Tabi smiled and hugged her back. 

“Thanks for saving me and sorry about everything guys.” 

“It’s fine. Nayr’s spells can be hard to deal with. We got you out of it though,” Fallz said as the spell on her wore off. “We’ll get him. I know it.” 

“That’s great and all but currently our guests are terrified. What are we going to do?” Vix said walking up to them. Tabi looked around the room and saw that the band was still there. She signaled them to start playing and she began to dance. 

At first, the guests were terrified, but this dance was different. Tabi was dancing with a smile on her face and began singing. The guests couldn’t help but join in. This was the true power of the MadHouse TabiKat. A popular actress at the theatre that captivated her audience with amazing talent and a smile. Omega laughed again as he watched unaware he was still impersonating the Mad King. Tabi broke out into giggles. She looked at Omega. 

“Dammit Omega!” she yelled in between giggles and chased him with her sword. Everyone around them laughed. Just a normal day in the MadHouse Tavern.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was worth all the suspense. And hey look, Tabi didn't say Nonsense at all in this story. Don't worry, they will return. Next up is Omega.


End file.
